Fighter 12
This female fighter is a one of the longest living members in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and is one of Daniel Weaver's trusted soldiers. In "Eight Hours" she survives the failed attack on the Boston Tower and returns to the 2nd Mass in Season 3. Story |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" After the retreat from Boston, this female fighter is assigned to the 2nd Mass, and can be seen travelling on the road with the 2nd Mass, and speaking to a civilian while they stop outside a looted food store. "The Armory" This fighter is seen eating breakfast at the same table at Daniel Weaver, when Tom speaks to Weaver. She is seen in the house with Mike Thompson when Anne Glass argues about the fighters having houses to sleep in and the civilians don't to Weaver. When Pope's Gang arrive to their camp, she is seen aiming her rifle at them, however retreats on Weaver's command. "Prisoner of War" When Porter arrives to there new camp at the school, she is one of the trusted soldiers that listen to his speech, and later is sent in groups of 3-4 to find supplies. Later that day, she is seen in the gymnasium, and after Pope makes the soup Weaver commands him to be locked up again, and she along with Uncle Scott and another fighter take him. "Grace" This fighter is seen talking guard in the school's corridor. "Silent Kill" This fighter runs into the room while Michael Harris is being chocked by a skitter. She tries to help however is unable to, and after Harris is killed is told by Daniel Weaver to send a runner to Jim Porter, to inform him about his death. As of this fighter being a friend to Sarah, she is invited by Lourdes Delgado to attend Sarah's baby shower. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" This fighter helps make the school more secure, as Terry Clayton informs them that alien forces are heading to the school. "What Hides Beneath" As John Pope and Uncle Scott look over the scrap mech parts, Scott accidentally sets of the mech gun which shoots a hole in the classroom wall. This fighter along with O'Neil run into the room with their rifles. "Mutiny" This fighter listens to Weavers plan about attacking the tower. She is one of the fighters who are told to help John Pope make the mech bullets for the upcoming attack. After Tom Mason escapes his cell, Weaver orders only trusted fighters to find him, and she can be seen running around the school corridors with Schlatter. "Eight Hours" When Weaver instructs the fighters what to do on the road, this fighter can be seen and joins one of the four squads to plant the bomb. Daniel Weaver directly speaks to this fighter and tells her to take the South leg in squad 3, presumably leading the squad, and she nods back to Weaver. She survived the attack and found her way back to the 2nd Mass. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter goes on the mission to rescue the harnessed kids working at the mine. After the skitter guards are killed, she helps guide the harnessed kids into the back of a cargo truck. "Collateral Damage" This fighter is part of Daniel Weaver's team of fighters to fend of the mechs to give Tom Mason's team enough time to destroy the nuclear power plant. This fighter is injured during battle, being shot in the leg, and is treated back in Charleston. "Badlands" This fighter helps set up defenses in Charleston. She later attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston she runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter defends Charleston from the Espheni forces, and succeeds. She is later seen walking around Charleston. "Search and Recover" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is stationed outside the building when Evil Hal, controlled by Eye Worm's takes his father Tom Mason hostage. After he is neutralized by Margaret, Matt and Ben, Weaver orders the fighters to go inside the building. "The Pickett Line" This fighter witnesses Daniel Weaver tow John Pope's bus away. "Strange Brew" This fighter is present when the grid appears. This fighter is part of a dream caused by Espheni technology to get answers from Tom Mason. This woman is a casual civilian at a coffee shop. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter is seen looking at the Liberty Tree. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, she witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning she is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but this fighter, Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other fighters escape with their lives. "The Eye" Walking on the road, this fighter watches as Dick falls to the ground. Soon after, she watches as Anne speaks to a injured skitter through Denny. "Exodus" As Anne collapses, then has a dream, Anne leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. This fighter later arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Mind Wars" This fighter along with Jon are recruited by Anne Glass to help with the interrogation of The Monk. This fighter guards the Monk, pointing her gun at him. "Door Number Three" This fighter along with Dick stop Hal and Dingaan from entering Chinatown. After Tom Mason reveals himself from cover with his gun, she realizes who he is and confirms to Dick that he can put his gun town, then greets the other 2nd Mass survivors from the ghetto. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and she is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. She later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, she sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, she attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, she watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter along with Tom, Anthony and a few others, listens in as Anthony translates the Spanish message, about not fighting, and hiding from the Espheni. Later, this fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put her name in, as near to all the fighters did. She watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter can be seen in the vision Alexis created for Tom. "Shoot the Moon" This fighter is first seen going on patrol along with Zack, Jon, Nico and a few other fighters. Later, when the portable harness farm is dropped by a beamer, this fighter survived and presumably found high ground or fought off the harnesses. The next day after the farm was destroyed, she goes out to the open and talks with the survivors. |-| Season 5= "Reunion" This fighter helps Dingaan Botha communicate with other militias in the states. "Reborn" This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. The next morning, Tom decides to use service tunnels to sneak a strike team into the city rather than a full-out assault on the Lincoln Memorial, as the Espheni have built a war around DC. This fighter joins the strike team, and takes cover when Lt. Demarcus Wolf shoots an explosive at a nest of baby Overlords. As the group is trapped, Tom continues on his mission to kill the Espheni Queen. This fighter is shown to be in sadness when Anne Mason dies, after being hit by shrapnel. She watches as Tom arrives, then takes Anne off to be resurrected by the Dornia. As Tom killed the Queen before arriving, all Espheni forces are destroyed. Months after the war, she attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with engaged couple, Maggie and Hal. She listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery Schlatter-O'Neil.jpg Yasna-1x01.PNG O'Neil1x02.jpg Yasna-1x02.PNG Yasna-1x02-TA.PNG Yasna-1x03.PNG Yasna-BabyShower.PNG Yasna-HarrisDeath.PNG Yasna.PNG Yasna-S4.PNG Yasna 5x10.PNG Trivia *Yasna Godoy who did not appear in Season 2, contacted Director Greg Beeman and asked if he could come out to Vancouver, to shoot for Season 3; Greg Beeman said "With loyalty like that who would say no". Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Militia